Dwarven Centurion (Skyrim)
'''Dwarven Centurions '''are very large mechanical guardians of abandoned dwarven ruins. Their giant bodies, undoubtedly designed for combat, are constructed of solid metal blocks and armored with thick metal plates. Their arms are equipped with a hammer and an axe. Their enormous bulk makes them move slowly, but their attacks are incredibly powerful. Of all the Animunculi left behind by the ancient Dwemer, the Dwarven Centurions are the most elaborately constructed and well-armed. Description Centurions are difficult opponents who will try to stay within melee range of the player. Their melee attacks can stagger lower level players. Compared to other Dwemer automatons, they have a very high damage resistance. Like the other Dwemer automatons, they are highly resistant to magic and ranged attacks. Higher level Centurions can fire steam as well as melee. Their attacks are slow so get close enough to them and circle around them while attacking them with a one-handed weapon. These centurions are slow at thinking, so try to out-wit them when in combat, that will give you an advantage. Centurions have valuable loot and are one of the only ways to obtain Daedric Arrows. Models There are three different models of Dwemer Centurions. Basic Model (level 24) These are the most basic model of Centurions. They attack with melee attacks, and have relatively low health compared to the other models. An easy way to defeat them is to strafe around them while hitting them with a one-handed weapon. Another good way to kill low-medium level Centurions is to hit them with the ``Unrelenting Force´´ shout then run in and land lots of melee hits whilst they stagger, if they don't die first time just keep your distance for a while (whilst using a bow if possible) then shout and attack again. Repeat for as long as necessary. Guardian Model This model uses powerful melee attacks combined with firing hot steam at their opponents. The steam will do a lot of damage in one hit. It is best to avoid the steam and try to strafe around them while hitting them with a one handed weapon, however it is not always possible to avoid being damaged this way. Another way to avoid the steam (melee only), if you're a warrior tank and can dish out and take a lot of damage, is to get up close and personal with the centurion and the steam may blow over your head. To add: You can run in circles around its legs with a shield and sword. Hack and slash as you are running around it. It is too tall and slow to hit you when you do this. Plus it won't blow the steam because it is too busy trying to get a clean shot on you. Master Model This model features a lot of armor, as well as the capability to do more damage to their opponents with every attack. The Master Model will attack with melee and steam, and will do massive amounts of damage to lower level players. The easiest way to deal with these is from afar, with a bow. If you have the shout Call of Valor available, summon one of the three heroes of Sovngarde and then attack the Centurion's back. You could also use the Summon Spectral Assassin Power from the Dark Brotherhood storyline. Tactics *A smart tactic if you have a good sneak level and a good One-Handed, is to sneak behind it when it stands still, and then strike with a good sword, like a Ebony Sword. If it is only the Basic Model, it can deplete 4/5 of it´s health, allowing another strike that should kill it. Location These giant machines can be found in Dwemer ruins (for example, Shimmerist Grotto). The player will run into a couple while on the Main Quest (Skyrim), during the Quest Elder Knowledge, in Alftand and Blackreach, inside charging stations. In Blackreach, a lever can be found near or on the frames that will activate the centurion inside the frame. These models are usually Dwarven Centurion Master. A few are also encountered on the Thieves Guild questline, as well as various other quests throughout the game. During the quest "Revealing the Unseen" in the Mzulft ruins, a Centurion Master can be found guarding the key to the Oculary. Activate them with caution though, as they will become hostile toward anything except for Dwarven spheres and spiders. They will usually attack the player before any other hostiles, unless the hostile attacks them first. Items Dropped Constant drops: *Centurion Dynamo Core (1-2) *Dwarven Oil(1-2) *Grand Soul Gem (filled or empty) *Daedric Arrows (high levels only) *Ebony Arrows (high levels only) *Glass Arrows (high levels only) *Elven Arrows *Dwarven Arrows *Orcish Arrows *Septims Random drops: *Arrows - Dropped types are all dependent upon level. *Dwarven Misc Items - Dwarven gears, cogs, and other such items. *Gemstones Notes *Dwarven Centurion Masters were rated eighth on the list of Top Ten Deadliest Enemies in Skyrim. *Should the Dragonborn be unable to defeat Dwarven Centurion normally, he may be able to attack him without being attacked back by standing on a high object, making the Dwarven Centurion unable to reach the player, an example would be going up stairs or jumping to a near by ledge where he cannot get you. Bugs *After killing a Centurion the hero can sometimes appear to shoot steam out of his/her body. This can effect the detection of the hero while invisible or sneaking. *It has been proved that if Wabbajack is used against the Centurion, the chances of transforming it to a sweetroll are increased, and the chances of killing it instantly are also slightly increased. *Spark spells(and other lightning spells) seem to do massive damage to Centurions at any level. Whether this was programmed to have a greater affect because of their metal bodies is unknown. *Sometimes the metal supports holding them can't be activated while using the Ethereal Shout. (Xbox360 confirmed) *Sometimes using a shield bash on a dormant Centurion will cause it to remain paralyzed until it is killed. References #Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons Gallery Dwemer.jpg|Concept Art Centurion.png|Steam centurion Dwemer Centurion Master.jpg|Dwarven Centurion Master Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Dwemer